Loved, Then Lost, But Loved Once More
by Schoolgirl188
Summary: The tragic love story of two foxes, and their first child.


blockquote  
p data-p-id="08139cab93c2b63ae2d34fd3e9d43502"Mangle, was sitting above the toilet about to scream and cry. She was pregnant and she knew who the dad was. It was Foxy Pirate. There was a party a few weeks ago, she had a lot to drink, then she woke up next to Foxy, naked. Her and Foxy used to be besties, but know that Foxy had Chica, she was no longer loved. She wasn't able to perform, for Chica had taken her spot in Pirates Cove... Tears streamed down her fuzzy face as she cried into her paws. A knock came to the door, "Mangle, my dear, what's wrong?" Asked a light voice, Mari. She sniffed and opened the stall door, "Mari, I'm pregnant." She flopped into Mari's open arms crying, "Who with, my dear?" She asked, looking down at Mangle, eyes narrowed. "F-foxy.." she whispered, Mari sighed and rubbed the vixens back. "My dear, everything will be fine, I promise." Mari whispered to the distressed vixen. Mangle sniffled and nodded, then backed away from the hug, the fur on her cheeks completely soaked with tears./p  
p data-p-id="08139cab93c2b63ae2d34fd3e9d43502"Mari rubbed her wet fur, and grabbed her hand, "Lets get you something to eat then send you to bed." She said calmly. Mangle nodded, even though she felt like she was being scolded. Mari was like the mother figure to everyone in the pizzeria. She new the most about their enemies, and how to keep them safe, especially with her magic. She ushered Mangle out of the bathroom, shooting looks at anyone who tried to approach them making many whimper and cower. Once they made it to the kitchen Mangle walked over to the fridge, slinging the door open and grabbing pizza leftovers from the dinner she had missed earlier. /p  
p data-p-id="08139cab93c2b63ae2d34fd3e9d43502"After heating up her food she sat at the island in the kitchen, eating and sharing occasional small talk with Mari. Then at about 2 in the morning Mari stood up, and so did Mangle getting the message it was time for her to rest. She waved a good night to Mari and slowly walked to her room, occasionally swinging on the ceiling to avoided conversation with others. When she finally made it to her room, she shut and locked the door, then leaned her back against it sliding down the door. She covered her face with her paws, kicking off her pirate boots, and sobbed silently to herself, tears making her fur wet once again./p  
p data-p-id="08139cab93c2b63ae2d34fd3e9d43502"Mangle woke up the next morning someone pounding on the door, "MANGLE!?"the person sounded panicked, and then she recognized Mari's voice. She slowly stood up and opened the door, "Y-yeah?" she mumbled with a small hiccup. She heard Mari sigh in relief as she studied her furry feet, the whitness of her fur surprising her, like she's never noticed it, but she had seen her feet many times./p  
p data-p-id="08139cab93c2b63ae2d34fd3e9d43502""I'm glowing like a pregnant women..." she mumbled to herself. "What?" Mari asked putting a hand n her shoulder, making her flinch away slightly. "Mangle, you obviously didn't sleep well. Get back to bed, Ill tell your taking a sick day." Mari said. Mangle nodded, liking the idea of not having to interact with anyone. She closed the door with a wave, and locked it again. She stumbled over to her bed, and flopped down./p  
p data-p-id="08139cab93c2b63ae2d34fd3e9d43502""What a I going to do?" she mumbles, running a paw over her face. She sighed and closed her eyes, and again was asleep in a matter of minutes./p  
p data-p-id="08139cab93c2b63ae2d34fd3e9d43502"Foxy was performing as Mangle watched from where she sat, in the deserted Kids Cove... She was now 2 months pregnant, and wished it was a dream. But no, it was real...she had to accept that, and was slowly getting there. It seemed more real now that she was getting morning sickness. had quickly made her performances just story telling, not wanting to put her or her child in danger with any stunts. She was quickly found of the idea, since waddling became the way she walked. The kids were quite interested, but she said nothing of it. And really didn't get any questions, even from her friends, who she was to busy avoiding for them to ask questions, or for them to notice. So basically, no one but her Mari, and most likely Jeremy knew about the small fox kit growing within her./p  
/blockquote  
p data-p-id="08139cab93c2b63ae2d34fd3e9d43502"strongHey guys, I hope you enjoy this, this is a nice little thing for a asker on ask and dare. If you haven't guessed yet, I wont tell, because I kinda made this like an origin story for their character, so they wont be considered an adopted character, but more of a full blood Mangle Foxy ship baby. So I hope you stick around to read this and Ill see ya next time Classmates!/strong/p 


End file.
